


Aren't I Good Enough?

by Forevermore_Fiction



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: #belch huggins x reader, Bowers Gang - Freeform, Derry, F/M, Fanfiction, Henry Bowers - Freeform, IT - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, Patrick Hockstetter - Freeform, Reader Insert, Stephen King - Freeform, belch huggins - Freeform, bowers gang fanfiction, derry maine, henry bowers x reader - Freeform, it fanfiction, jake sim, maine, victor criss - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevermore_Fiction/pseuds/Forevermore_Fiction
Summary: Belch Huggins x ReaderWord Count: 17,555Rating: SFW (Mostly!)





	1. Don’t Miss Your Chance

“You know what they say?”

Belch blinked, hearing Henry say something to him. He realized that he had spaced out, his gaze fixated on you for who knows how long. “W-What?” he questioned.

“I said, 'you know what they say?’,” his friend repeated, trying to grab his hat off of his head. He put his hand on it before it could come off.

“What's that?” he wondered.

“Bigger girls are the way to go, 'cause they know how to cook for ya,” he teased. Patrick laughed from somewhere next to him, and he felt a slap on his stomach. He winced and rubbed at it.

“Fuck off,” he mumbled, glancing back up at you to make sure you hadn't looked over at them. You and your friends were laughing and talking about whatever girls talk about, and the way the bonfire lit up your features was making him blush. He was glad that the fire probably hid that, but he knew he couldn't hide it from his friends. He looked back at Henry. “She's not that big, come on, dude.”

“Not compared to you,” Patrick taunted, trying to poke at his stomach again. Belch slapped his hand away. “But she's definitely a big girl, don't lie.”

“Why don't you shut the fuck up?” he hissed.

“I'm not tryin'a be a dick,” he grinned, then looked over at you. “She's a nice piece’a ass, I’d jump on that. And I mean, look at those tits…”

Belch smacked him upside the head as Patrick licked his lips at you. That got your attention for a second, and Belch quickly looked down. He saw you smile lightly, then you looked back at your friends, and he glared at Patrick. Someone bumped into him from behind and he looked up, seeing Vic handing him a beer. “What’d I miss?” he asked, sitting down on next to Henry on one of the logs.

“Belch has a cute little crush on that chubby babe over there,” Henry explained. Vic looked over at you and didn't say anything for a minute. “You could hit that, dude, I bet she never gets any…”

“Dude, seriously, I don't have a crush, you're just taking things outta per… praportion,” he said, stumbling over the last word.

“It's  _ pro _ portion, dummy,” Vic laughed. He rolled his eyes and tried to make it less obvious that he was looking at you. “Dude, ask her if she wants a drink.”

“ _ Shhhh,  _ no, shut up!” he hissed. Patrick groaned in annoyance.

“Why ya bein’ a pussy about this, Belch? Don't you wanna get laid, it's been forever--  _ if _ ever, have you ever gotten laid?” he questioned, suddenly unsure.

“Y-Yeah, I have!” he said. “Once, I got my dick sucked by some girl in middle school, remember?”

“That's not gettin’ laid, dude, she did that on a dare,” Patrick gasped, his face lighting up. “ _ Dude, that's not gettin’ laid!! _ ”

“Shut up!” He shoved Patrick a little, afraid he would get too loud. “What's it matter?”

“You're a virgin, Belch. Poor guy,” Vic teased him.

“Nah, I got my dick sucked.”

“A blowjob ain't the same thing as getting some,” Henry pointed out tauntingly. “If you don't get this girl on your dick tonight, you ain't never livin’ this down.”

Belch covered his face and groaned. “You guys fuckin’ suck,” he mumbled. “I ain't gonna do that to her… I-I don't even like her, I mean…” He knew he wasn't fooling anyone, but it was worth a shot.

Patrick pouted at him. “Aw well… if you don't like her,” he started. Then he grinned. “More for me.” He started to stand up, but Belch put his hand out. “What? You don't like her, right? So why should you care?” Patrick stood up and walked over to you, sitting himself down right next to you and making your three friends fall silent. “Hey, girlies.”

“Ew,” one of them said. “Fuck off, Hockstetter.”

“Well, hello to you too, little bitch,” he blurted. He looked down at you, seeing how uncomfortable you looked with him being so close to you. He slid a hand around your waist, playing with the softness of your sides. “But I didn't come over here for them. I think you're cute, can I get you a drink?”

Belch felt a little sick to his stomach watching this whole thing. He knew he didn't stand a chance with you, and watching his friend just swoop in and ask what he didn't have the guts to ask-- not because he liked you, but because he wanted to fuck you --felt like a punch to the gut.

“Um… no,” you said hesitantly. “Please stop touching me, it's gross.”

He didn't move his hand, but then Victor stood up and moved to your other side. “What about me, babe? Can  _ I _ get you a drink,” he tried. Belch frowned and looked down at his boots.

“N-No… thank you, though, both of you, for the offer but, um… I'm not interested, so…” you told them, trying to get away from Patrick. He dropped his hand from your waist, but kept on sitting next to you.

“So what's your name, baby?” he asked. “I've seen you around school, but I don't think I caught your name?”

“It's Y/N…” you told him. Belch sighed a little. He had already known what your name was. You were in one of his classes-- the only one that he ever showed up to --and he had fallen so hard for you that whenever you were around, he feared his heart might burst from how fast it was beating. But he had kept that a secret from his friends-- until tonight, at least.

Henry stood up from next to him, and he sighed sadly. If you didn't go for the other two, then you'd definitely go for Henry. They all had girls that fell for them occasionally. Patrick had his bad boy charm that caught girls for a while, Vic was the pretty boy that girls sometimes fell for, and Henry had a strange sort of way about him that often drew girls to him. Of course, no girl ever stayed in love once they realized who they really were, but they at least got them in bed for a night. No girl ever went for Belch. He was just the pudgy stupid one that burped a lot. He didn't have anything to give, and had learned to just expect to be ignored.

He stood up, stepping over the log-bench as Henry nudged Patrick out of the way and sat down next to you. “Here, Y/N, I ain't opened this one yet,” he said, handing you his unopened bottle of beer.

“Oh… thanks…” you said softly. Belch could have sworn (or maybe he just hoped) you glanced up at him, but then your eyes were on the ground. You opened the bottle carefully and took a sip.

“So, you have a boyfriend, Y/N?” he asked. You gulped a bit and laughed nervously.

“No, no I don't,” you said. Belch rolled his eyes. There you went… falling for Henry Bowers, and not him… and he  _ knew _ Henry wasn't going to be nice and hand you over to him, neither would Patrick. Vic, maybe, but Vic didn't care enough to keep on flirting with you. He had actually moved and started flirting with one of your friends, being as smooth as ever. But Henry and Patrick were going to be all over you now.

The three other boys, but mostly Henry and Patrick had a game they played where they tried to make girls fall for them just so they could get them in bed for a night, then they would break their heart. The challenge of the game was to try to do the whole thing faster than the other. It was pretty cruel, but no more cruel than other things they did. Belch took this personally, though. This was the girl that he liked, and whether or not he would admit it to them or not, his friends knew...

But he hadn't been brave enough to ask you out, and he wasn't going to get you, end of story. In Henry's book, now it was his turn. That was just the way it worked. He would just have to move on.

“No boyfriend, huh? That don't seem right,” Henry said. He brushed his hand against your blushing cheek. “You're  _ way _ too pretty to be single.”

“Yeah, what's the matter, 're you weird or somethin’?” Patrick teased. “I can't believe you haven't been asked out by at least one guy.”

“No, I never get asked out,” you tell him, giving him a nervous glance. He shrugs.

“Shame,” he said. But he was getting the sense that Henry was going to take this one, and he got up, walking over and sitting near one of your other friends.

“A  _ damn _ shame,” Henry agreed. You brought your attention back to him, and Belch forced himself to watch, thinking that maybe the pain of this heartbreak would teach him not to be a wuss next time. Henry was doing this to spite him, he knew, and he was going to pull all the right cards to charm you into being on his hip. It made his stomach ache even more. “So what’dya do with your pretty self, Y/N?”

“Really?” you asked, surprised that he seemed to be actually interested in you. “I-I uh… I dunno.”

“Oh come on, you must have something you do for fun,” he laughed, playfully nudging you.

You cleared your throat and tucked some hair behind your ear. “Um… I like swimming, I guess. And I cook,” you told him.

“Oh yeah? You any good?”

“At cooking? I-I mean I think so,” you chuckled.

“You'll have to cook something for me sometime,” he suggested. You laughed uncertainly. “I've had my eye on you for a while, beautiful. I'm not just messin’ around, I promise. I only talk to the perfect ones. Well… the gorgeous ones. The perfect girl only shows up once in a lifetime, you know? I’d be real with that girl.”

“Yeah?” you asked, your flushed cheeks sending more daggers into Belch's heart.  _ You _ wanted to be that perfect girl for Henry. And he was about to give that to you..

“Yeah… guess tonight's my lucky night,” he told you, winking.

Belch swore in that moment that he could have killed him. He often questioned the quality of his friendship with Henry, and right now, he felt like he was stabbing him in the back, just because he could… he could see you swooning, getting flustered and falling for Henry, and Henry  _ knew _ how much this must be killing him. What kind of friend did something like that? But he knew all too well that when school came around on Monday, he would still be right by Henry’s side.

“R-Really?” you asked, sounding uncertain but almost hopeful.

“Really…” Henry lied. Or at least Belch thought he was lying. Maybe Henry really did like you. Maybe this would be good for Henry, maybe he was just being selfish and this would make the both of you happy. He didn't know why, but he would do anything for Henry, and if you made him happy…

He felt like he was either going to cry, or be sick, or both, so he turned quickly and started back through the woods towards his car, unnoticed by the rest of the group.

This was his fault, he thought. If only he had been a man and asked you out… he should have done it  _ weeks _ ago, if he was being honest. Even if you had said no, at least he could have been angry and sad about it for a while and moved on. But he had let himself fall for you and hadn't made any effort to show it or make a move on you… and now it was too late.

He tried to be honest with himself, to make things realistic. Girls weren't into him. If ugly girls didn't like him, then who was he trying to fool? There was no way a literal  _ angel _ like you would ever even glance at him. He growled and punched at a tree as he passed, then shook his fist and swore at himself. He looked at the now bleeding skin, and tried to remind himself that he was just the muscle of the group. He would never be the brains, or the charm (and the creepy one, he supposed), or the shot-caller. He just had to keep quiet, and do what Henry said. Henry knew best. Henry got the gold.

Belch wasn't the kind of person to win big in life. His Mama had said so. She told him that some people work real hard and only get enough, and that he needed to learn that he shouldn't expect the world to give him a big house and a beautiful wife when all he deserved was the little house they lived in now, and whatever homely little girl decided to take him.

He made it to his car and got into the driver's seat, waiting for his friends to finish up. Waiting for Henry to steal the girl of his dreams from him…

He saw your friends leave after about forty five minutes, then after about an hour, Patrick and Vic made their way out of the woods, laughing and talking to each other. They got to the car and climbed in. “How's it goin’, big guy?” Vic asked, rubbing his shoulder roughly from the backseat.

“Fuck off,” he snarled, shoving him off. It came off more aggressive than he meant it to, and Vic sat back, giving Patrick a questioning glance. Patrick shrugged and leaned forward.

“You left the party early, big fella,” he pointed out. “You get sick, 'r something?”

“Yeah, I guess. I just wasn't feeling it tonight,” he lied. “Where's Henry?”

“Him and Y/N are talking up a storm. She and him live on the same road, I guess, they're talking about some neighbor who gets on their nerves,” Vic explained. Belch bit his tongue, just nodding shortly. “I didn't think they'd actually start talking and shit. I think he kinda likes her.”

“Nah, Vicky, he's just  _ really _ good at the game,” Patrick explained. “He’s playin’ it real cool, though ain't even put a hand on her yet, except the occasional nudge and stuff. He better hurry it up, or this’ll take a lifetime.”

“Uh huh…” Belch grumbled, having stopped listening. He started to pick at the steering wheel, trying to numb himself.

The other two didn't say anything, then Vic put his hand more gently on his shoulder. “You okay, Reg?” he asked. Belch figured he must look really upset, if Vic was using his real name.

He smiled weakly. “Yeah, I'm fine. Really. Why should I care, I said I didn't like her, didn't I?” he pointed out. He took a shaky breath and he looked over, seeing Henry walking you out of the woods, his hand brushing yours lightly.

“You sure you don't wanna ride?” Belch heard him ask you.

“No, thanks, though. It's only a five minute walk,” you reminded him.

“That's true… I would walk you home but…” he trailed off. “Hang on a second.” He walked over to the car and leaned over it. “I’m walking her home.”

“Go ahead… she shouldn't walk home alone, anyways,” Belch said coldly. Henry hesitated.

“Hey, man, I didn't mean to take your girl or whatever, but you weren't gonna ask her--”

“No, dude, it's fine. I told you I didn't like her, so…” he cut him off, not looking at him. Henry glanced back at the other two.

“Yeah… we’re goin’ down to the Quarry tomorrow to swim,” he explained, with a grin. Patrick sucked in a breath and leaned over the seat.

“Tell me how her tits look. Try and snap a picture if you can,” he begged. Belch bit his lip and gripped the steering wheel tightly. “You get anywhere?”

“First base,” he whispered. “Might be able to get some more tomorrow. It's looking good.”

“Don't take too long,” Patrick teased.

Belch looked up at his friend and forced the most genuine smile he could muster. “Have fun. See ya Monday, kay?” he said.

“Yeah, see ya,” Henry smiled, clapping his friend on the back. Belch started up the car, as Henry started walking back over to you, and he turned the car quickly onto the road, watching through the rear view mirror as the two of you linked hands…


	2. Your POV

“That fat kid over there is eyeing you like you're fried chicken,” one of your friends hissed at you. You rolled your eyes and glanced over at him, seeing him quickly avert his gaze. You giggled a little and brushed some of your hair out of your eyes.

“Don't be mean,” you whispered back. “I think he's kinda cute…”

Your friend, Rachel, slapped your arm lightly. “That's Belch Huggins! He's part of the Bowers Gang! Look, they're all right there, are you  _ blind _ , or just stupid?” she growled.

You side glanced at the gang slightly, seeing that they seemed to be poking fun at each other. You didn't even know why you had come to this party. There were other people from school, sure, but it had mostly just been your group and Henry Bowers’ Gang sitting around the bonfire. You saw Patrick Hockstetter smack Belch-- well, you thought of him as Reg, since that's what you called him in the class you two shared --in the stomach, and watched him wince in pain.

“I'm not stupid. All I said was that I think he's cute,” you shrugged. Rachel looked over at him, grimacing.

“You could do better. I mean, out of the four of them,  _ him _ ? What about Victor?  _ He’s _ cute. And even Henry’s good looking. Patrick's a creep, but at least he's kinda alright, I guess. But that other one’s gross and fat, you could do so much better,” she insisted.

“I'm gross and fat,” you pointed out with a shrug. You heard a smacking sound and looked up at the boys. Belch quickly looked down, and Victor was covering his mouth to try and muffle his laughter, as Patrick rubbed the back of his head.

“No you aren't! You're cute, and you're a girl,” she explained. You looked back at her.

“That… that doesn't make any difference,” you sighed. “Look, you've had crushes on guys  _ I _ didn't like--”

“Hey, girlies.” You looked up, shocked as you felt the skinny, tall boy sit right next to you and saw him lick his lips. Your other friends fell silent.

“Ew,” Rachel said. “Fuck off, Hockstetter.”

“Well, hello to you too, little bitch,” he laughed. You tried to move so that he wasn't so close to you, but he slid a hand around your waist. You felt his hand squishing at the chub of your hip, and tried to pull away from the pinching sensation. “But I didn't come over here for them. I think you're cute, can I get you a drink?”

You grimaced, not looking right at him in fear that his eyes would somehow rape you, or kill you, or both. “Um… no,” you said hesitantly, your hand grabbing his hand on your waist and pulling to try and free yourself. “Please stop touching me, it's gross.”

He just squeezed you tighter, and you looked to your other side as you felt someone else sit next you. “What about me, babe?” You saw Victor, trying to seduce you with his hazel eyes and platinum hair. But you just… weren't interested. Why were they so interested in  _ you _ all of a sudden? “Can  _ I _ get you a drink.” You looked at your friend for help, then over at Belch, seeing that he was just looking down at his boots. You hoped maybe since his two friends noticed you,  _ he _ would come over and talk to you too. But he didn't seem all that interested...

“N-No… thank you, though, both of you, for the offer but, um… I'm not interested, so…” you told them, trying to get away from Patrick. He dropped his hand from your waist, but kept on sitting next to you.

“So what's your name, baby?” he asked. “I've seen you around school, but I don't think I caught your name?”

“It's Y/N…” you told him. You heard Belch sigh, and looked up at him, hoping maybe he was going to come and rescue you from all this unwanted attention.

You looked next to him as Henry stood up. Him too? You saw Belch stand up and step over his log-bench as Henry shoved Patrick out of the way and sat down next to you. “Here, Y/N, I ain't opened this one yet,” he said, handing you his unopened bottle of beer.

“Oh… thanks…” you said softly. You were still watching Belch, hoping that he might come over as well. He looked up at you and you quickly cast your eyes at the ground, opening the bottle carefully and taking a sip. It couldn't be drugged if it wasn't open, you supposed...

“So, you have a boyfriend, Y/N?” Henry asked. You gulped a bit in surprise and laughed nervously.

“No, no I don't,” you said. You could have sworn Belch rolled his eyes.

“No boyfriend, huh? That don't seem right,” Henry said. He brushed his hand against your blushing cheek and you looked up at him. “You're  _ way _ too pretty to be single.”

“Yeah, what's the matter, 're you weird or somethin’?” Patrick teased. “I can't believe you haven't been asked out by at least one guy.”

“No, I never get asked out,” you tell him. He made you uncomfortable, and you wished he would just go away. He shrugged, and stood up, to your surprise.

“Shame,” he said, walking over and sitting near one of your other friends.

“A  _ damn _ shame,” Henry agreed. You brought your attention back to him, feeling Belch’s eyes on the two of you. “So what’dya do with your pretty self, Y/N?”

“Really?” you asked, surprised that he seemed to be actually interested in you. “I-I uh… I dunno.”

“Oh come on, you must have something you do for fun,” he laughed, playfully nudging you.

You cleared your throat and tucked some hair behind your ear, a little nervous that he was talking to you. Boys didn't usually talk to you, even if it was someone as vile as Henry Bowers... “Um… I like swimming, I guess. And I cook,” you told him, uncertain of what to say.

“Oh yeah? You any good?” he asked.

“At cooking? I-I mean I think so,” you chuckled.

“You'll have to cook something for me sometime,” he suggested. You laughed uncertainly, not sure why he would want that. “I've had my eye on you for a while, beautiful. I'm not just messin’ around, I promise. I only talk to the perfect ones. Well… the gorgeous ones. The perfect girl only shows up once in a lifetime, you know? I’d be real with that girl.”

“Yeah?” you asked, completely thrown off. No one had ever said anything like that to you before, no one ever noticed you, no one had ever implied that you were perfect and gorgeous...

“Yeah… guess tonight's my lucky night,” he told you, winking.

Your mouth fell open in surprise, and you laughed in shock, looking away from him and trying to get ahold of yourself. “R-Really?” you asked, uncertain, and the vain parts of you half hoping he meant it.

“Really…” Henry smiled, putting his hand over yours. You blushed a little more and laughed a little, unsure what else to do. You caught movement out of the corner of your eye. You hoped maybe Belch was coming over to flirt with you the way the other three had, but he was walking towards the woods. Your heart fell a little, but you shook your head a bit. Belch didn't seem like the kind of guy that flirted with girls. He always just stood behind his friends and watched. He probably just wasn't interested in you…. But he always seemed flustered and happy to talk to you in class, you had thought…. You glanced at Henry, thinking maybe you could use him to get closer to Belch. You knew that that was mean, but Henry wasn't so nice either…

“So where about do you live?” Henry asked.

“Oh, uh, I'm the last house on Witcham Street,” you told him. He smiled.

“That's really close to my place…” he explained. “You ever have problems with that old man in the corner house?”

“Yes! He's always calling things out at me!” you laughed. The two of you kept on talking, having truly pleasant conversation and laughing with each other. Your friends eventually told them that they were headed home and left. Sooner or later Patrick and Vic got bored of waiting around for the two of you, and stood up.

“We're headed out, bud. Don't take too long, Belch's been waiting for us for an hour,” Vic said.

“Behave, you two,” Patrick added, winking at you. You blushed and looked down. As the two boys walked away, Henry watched them. As soon as they were out of earshot, Henry brought his attention back to you. The two of you were the only two left, and the fire had mostly burned down to embers, leaving the two of you in relative darkness. You felt his hand touch yours, and rub his thumb against it.

“We should hang out. Maybe we can go down to the Quarry tomorrow, and go for a swim.”

“Wait, really?” you asked, laughing a little. He just smiled. “Uh… yeah, sure. That sounds like fun…”

“Cool… can I pick you up at eleven?” he asked.

“Sure…” you smiled, looking up at him. “I'll be outside.”

“Great…” he laughed a bit. The two of you sat quietly for a moment, and you cleared your throat, blushing a bit. You felt his hand touch your cheek, and you looked up at him, for some reason unsurprised when he kissed you. You sucked in a breath, but other than that stood still. You had never been kissed like that before. Your one boyfriend had been a bit of dope, not knowing the right way to do anything. He had only given you quick kisses and hugs and such. And then he had decided one day that he was ready to take it all the way, and had taken you while you were still half asleep. You had been awake enough to know what was going on, but you hadn't told him to stop…

You hated thinking about that time. It made this kiss with Henry so strange. It was a real kiss. There was passion, there was want, there was truth behind it, but you weren't sure what about it was true. You felt yourself move closer to him, touching his arm and kissing him more deeply.

And you pretended it was Belch. You tried to, at least. The way Henry’s arms and chest were so toned, and he was so thin… thinner than you. It was strange to you, it made you feel weird about yourself.

When you moved back, you looked down, embarrassed. “So um…” You stood up. “I'll see you at eleven, then?”

Henry stood up next to you and put a hand around your waist. “Belch can give you a ride home,” he offered. “I'll even sit in the back with you.”

“Oh… thank you, Henry, but um… I can just walk home,” you told him. You didn't want to be around Belch when it seemed like you were into Henry… he would get the wrong idea.

“Well… we can keep talking for a while then,” he insisted. You sighed but smiled, nodding and letting him walk with you back through the woods. He kept complimenting you on little things-- your hair, your dress, how beautiful you looked in the moonlight. You knew this was strange. Henry Bowers acting romantic wasn't something that happened, and you figured he was playing you just as much as you were playing him. But you kept it up, knowing that sooner or later you'd be able to get a moment alone with Belch and get his attention.

Soon, the two of you made it to the edge of the woods, and you could see the three other boys waiting in the Trans-Am. Henry turned and looked at you. “You sure you don't wanna ride?” he asked. You could see that Belch had turned his head to watch the two of you.

“No, thanks, though. It's only a five minute walk,” you reminded him.

“That's true… I would walk you home but…” he trailed off. “Hang on a second.” He walked over to the car and leaned over it, starting to talk to his friends. You could see how tense Belch was and you felt a little bad. Maybe he  _ did _ like you. Maybe you should have just gone over and talked to him. But then, why had he walked away instead of coming and talking to you?

Henry came back a few minutes later, and you heard the car start up. “Everything alright?” you asked.

“Yeah. I'm gonna walk you home,” he explained.

“Oh, Henry, you don't have to…” you tried. The Trans-Am turned sharply onto the dirt road and started speeding away. “W-Well… thank you.”

“It's no problem. Anything to spend a little more time with you,” he smiled, taking your hand in his. You felt your cheeks heat up and you looked ahead as you started walking with him towards your home. Why  _ him _ ? Why had you been so stupid? You had so many chances to ask Belch out, and you let them all slip by… but to be fair, he never made any effort to ask you out either. You really believed that he probably didn't like you… you just hoped that that wasn't true.


	3. Wishful Thinking

At school on Monday, Belch didn't see Henry right away. He had walked you to class first. The class that Belch used to show up to. He waited around Henry's locker with the other two guys, trying to keep up with their conversation about something one of the Losers had done.

Henry hurried over to them, smiling to himself a bit. “Hey, guys, sorry I'm late,” he sighed.

“Is that Henry Bowers? I didn't recognize you behind that big goofball smile,” Patrick teased him. Henry just rolled his eyes and tried to dial down his excited appearance a bit.

“Shut up. I gotta tell you guys about my  _ date _ yesterday,” he laughed.

“ _ Date _ ?” Vic gasped teasingly. “Oh, Henry, this girl's really got it bad for this you, huh?”

“She's really somethin’, Vic, I’ll tell you,” Henry agreed, smirking a little. “We spent all day at the Quarry, and we swam a little, then laid out on the rocks and just...” He licked his lips. “She kissed me. All sexy, but, like… sweet at the same time. Like she cares.” Belch felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest, as much as he tried to stop it. “And she said I ain't nothin’ like she thought I was.”

“Bullshit, you're exactly who she thinks you are,” Patrick laughed.

“That's what  _ I _ said,” he agreed with a laugh of his own. He didn’t seem like he was going to say any more, but Belch could tell that more had happened than he had told them. Maybe the kissing was more touchy feely than he was letting on...

“So’d you get laid?” Vic pressed. Henry sighed a little.

“Not yet. She had a shirt on the whole time, said she was embarrassed about her ‘tummy and stuff’, and I couldn't talk her out of it. We're going out tonight, though, I'm thinking I might be able to talk her into getting it on,” he explained, excitement in his eyes.

Patrick put his hand on his head. “Three days… fuck, I gotta step up my game, my record’s five days. Maybe I need to look for more insecure chicks…” he mumbled. “I ain't gonna let you beat me.”

“Good luck, bud, she's head over heels for me,” Henry grinned. He and Patrick started laughing, and Belch tried his hardest not to glare at them.

“So did you just  _ kiss _ her, or was there a little…” Patrick grabbed at his own crotch. “You know,  _ handwork _ involved?”

Henry tried to hold back his smirk as much as possible. “She gave me a handjob, if that's what you mean,” he agreed. Patrick grinned, and Belch's face turned bright red. “She was all sweet and embarrassed about it too. I'm gonna get her tonight, I swear.”

Henry went on to tell them that you had made him dinner yesterday night, while his Dad was still at work, and he had never been so full in his life. “Maybe you should put a ring on this one, Hen,” Patrick teased.

“Yeah, right, like I'd ever marry her. Or any chick,” he scoffed. The other two laughed in agreement and Henry nudged Belch. “Hey, she's got this real cute friend I bet I could hook you up with. I mean  _ real _ cute. And into chubby guys.” He said the last part teasingly, but it hurt Belch for some reason.

_ Because Y/N  _ didn't _ like chubby guys _ .

“Nah, that's alright…” Belch mumbled. “I'm not really in the mood for girls…”

“Aw, Belchy, did we embarrass you the other night?” Patrick taunted him. Belch rolled his eyes, then felt Patrick lean on his shoulder. “Are you in the mood for guys, then, big guy? 'Cause I’ll show you a good time~”

“Gross, dude, fuck off,” Vic laughed, shoving him. The two boys laughed and Henry rolled his eyes, asking them if they'd watched the football game last night. Usually Belch would be all about this conversation, but for some reason, he didn't want to be around his friends right now…

When the bell eventually rang to signal the end of class, Henry left to go get you from class. Belch groaned a bit and hit his head against the locker he was leaning on. “Aw, what’s the matter, buddy?” Patrick teased.

“I’m an idiot.”

“Well, yeah, but we already knew that,” the taller boy joked. Vic nudged him to get him to shut up, and he leaned on the locker next to his friend.

“Why do you think you’re an idiot?” he asked calmly. Belch shrugged, and he knew that was probably all he was going to get out of him, so he sighed. “Well whatever it is, we’ll help you through it. I’ll buy you food tonight, how bout it?” Again, all Belch did was shrug. “Really? I’m serious, we’ll go to the diner, and you can get whatever--”

“I’m fine, Vic, I’m just…” he cut him off, crossing his arms. “No thanks… I appreciate it though.”

“Really?” Patrick blurted. “You’re gonna pass up free food?  _ You _ ?” Belch glared at him and Patrick raised an eyebrow. “You must be pretty upset, kid. Just don’t let Henry’s pretty girlfriend see what a crybaby you are.”

“Whatever,” Belch scoffed.

“What’s taking them so long, anyway?” Vic asked. “The next classes have already started.”

“He's probably with that damn girl, probably gettin’ some right now,” Patrick teased, and Vic chuckled a bit. Within another minute, Henry came around the corner with you on his arm, and Belch felt like he was gonna be sick again.

“Hey guys, sorry, we just had a little… catching up to do…” he smirked, touching your jaw gently. You blushed and looked down, stopping with him when he stopped in the circle. Belch took one look at your swollen lips, and the little love mark under your jaw and he had to look away.

“No problem, we figured it was somethin’ like that,” Vic laughed. Henry rolled his eyes a little, and looked at you. “You’re handlin’ him alright, Y/N?”

“As best as I can,” you joked, feeling Henry kiss at your ear.

“You're all gonna get along just fine,” Henry said, mostly to you. “Right, Y/N?”

You looked up, looking at all of them. “S-Sure…” you agreed. Vic and Patrick started teasing each other, saying that one or the other wasn't going to be able to handle having you around all the time since you were so 'God-Damn pretty’ and you could make 'any man weak at the knees’, just from one glance. You were honestly flattered by their teasing, knowing that they really did think you were pretty in some way. You blushed a bit and laughed.

You looked at Belch, seeing him leaning against the lockers, looking down at the floor. It made you angry, and with your heart clenching in your chest, you leaned against Henry. His arm went around your waist and he looked down at you, so you put your hand on his chest and went on your toes to whisper to him.

“Do you wanna hang out at my place tonight?” you whispered, kissing at his ear. He swooned a bit, and licked his lips.

“I thought we were going for a walk?” he said quietly back to you. Vic and Patrick had stopped teasing each other to listen.

You shrugged. “But I just remember, my parents won't be home tonight…” you told him, bringing your hand down his chest and letting your finger slide against the leather of his belt. “I thought maybe we'd have a little more fun…” You sighed and shrugged again. “Hanging out in my bedroom, or something…” Henry’s face reddened and he smirked a little at his friends. You stuck your finger under the hem of his jeans and tugged. “I thought maybe you'd like that a little better. We can finish what we started on Sunday, at the Quarry…”

Belch had stopped watching the two of you. He couldn’t stand it. It was obvious that you were mad for his best friend… you looked like you couldn't stand to keep your hands off of him, and the way you kissed him when Henry agreed that going to your house was a great idea… God, he hoped you knew that Henry was going to break your heart to pieces… he hoped you were wrong, and your parents weren't really going to be gone tonight. He hoped with every fiber of his being that you wouldn't let Henry Bowers take you in your bed tonight, and touch you and probably hurt you, and come inside of you the way his friends tended to do, just for laughs. He had heard enough to know you were suggesting that the two of you spend the night in your bedroom. He had heard that, and now he was certain that he was going to throw up, empty stomach or not. He couldn't get the feeling to go away, even once the conversation had stopped.

Just watching you, with Henry holding you so lovingly, and you seeming so happy… it hurt him deeply. Vic and Patrick were acting like nothing was wrong, like you and Henry were going to be happy and get married… you were going to be heartbroken, how could he not say something?! But he didn’t… what could he say?

You glanced at Belch, feeling a bit of heartbreak wash over you again. You knew this thing with Henry wasn't real… you knew he was playing with you, and giving you affection for show, so that he could get laid tonight. But it didn't make it feel any less good. No boy had ever given you attention like this, no one had ever said the wonderful things he had said to you. And you feared no one ever would again. So you were determined to hold onto this, no matter how toxic and dangerous it was, just as long as you could.

The bell rang and you gasped a little. “I'm gonna be late for class, I had no idea what time it was,” you said, looking at the clock on the wall. You turned around, smiling and touching Henry’s cute little ski-slope nose. He really was cute, you had to admit it to yourself… maybe you could get used to this, if he'd let you. “I'll walk myself to class, I don't wanna keep you away from your boys.”

He took your hand and started kissing each knuckle. “You know it's no trouble for me to walk you there. Are you sure?” he asked.

“I'm sure you have a  _ lot _ to talk about,” you teased him, taking your hand back. “I'll see you after class. Okay?”

“Sure thing,” he agreed, kissing you quickly. “I'll be waiting for ya…”

You laughed lightly. “Alright,” you agreed. “Bye guys.” Vic and Patrick said goodbye to you and you hesitated, looking at Belch. “You don't have to be so rude, you know?” He looked up at you, a little surprised. “I'm sorry you have a problem with me, but I’m more than just the way I look, you know? You could at least be a decent person and acknowledge me…” His mouth just fell open, and you rolled your eyes. He could see hurt in the way your jaw tensed before you walked away from them.

He looked at Henry confused. Henry had a hand over his mouth. “What?” Vic asked.

“Fuck, she really was upset about that,” Henry mumbled.

“Upset about what?” Belch pressed, tensing up.

Henry scratched the back of his head. “I told her you said some… stuff about her,” he laughed.

“What kinda stuff?” Belch growled, standing up straight. Henry and Patrick laughed a little. “I'm not fucking around, what did you tell her?”

“Nothin’, man, it's no big deal. You don't even like her anyway, no damage done,” he brushed it off. He looked at Patrick and grinned. His whole demeanor had changed since you had walked away, and now he was as smug as could be. “ _ Fuck _ , dude, that's  _ never  _ happened to me before!”

“She's a little whore, who knew?” Patrick agreed, licking his lips. “She was practically begging for you to get in her pants, man, you could make her do anything you wanted tonight. She's gonna be on her fucking knees, worshipping you like a fucking God and begging you to fill her cunt.”

Henry groaned and grabbed at his crotch. “I'm gonna get me some fat girl pussy tonight,” he sneered. Patrick grinned widely and practically drooled as he licked his lips again. “She's gonna be squealin’ for me like a little pig.”

“Will you shut the fuck up?!” Belch snapped. They all looked at him, shocked. He turned red. “She's not fat, guys, quit sayin’ that.”

“I told you, bud, compared to you, she's a twig. She probably eats four times less than you do,” Patrick teased him. It just made Belch’s stomach ache again… it wasn't any better being told that  _ he _ was fat. He hated when Patrick did that, he really did. Didn't he understand that he was willing to do extreme things to me as skinny as any of his friends…?

“Yo, Belch, you listening?” Vic cut off his thinking. He blinked and shook his head. “What's the matter with you, man? You're all grumpy and spacey… and shaky, you feeling alright?”

He looked down at his hand, seeing that he was, indeed, shaking. Nerves, he thought, it must just be nerves. “I'm fine…” he lied. “Sorry, just… ignore me…”

They looked at each other questioningly, then shrugged and started up their conversation again.

Belch didn't feel well for the rest of the day… not that he expected to. It was a mixture of the emptiness in his heart, and the emptiness in his belly…

He wanted to know what Henry had said to you. What had he told you about Belch that had made you so angry and defensive? And hurt, you had looked so hurt… but he didn't dare ask Henry. He would just brush it off again and get pissy with him for carrying on. So he tried not to think about it, not to think about you, or how much you hated him.


	4. Self-Hatred

Belch tried to ignore the way Henry kept his hand on your waist as you talked to him at the end of the day. His grip was so loving and so protective. And the way you ran your hand along his muscular arms, and his well toned chest and abs… Belch had always thought that Henry was the perfect mix of skinny and muscular. Not in a gay way, of course. He had just always been a little jealous, he had always wished he could look like that. Then, maybe girls would give him a second glance… maybe he would have the chance to have what he  _ wanted _ in life instead of getting just enough.

He absentmindedly touched his own arms. He had muscle too… it was just hidden by a layer or two of fat… maybe if he looked more like Henry, Y/N would have noticed him… that's the thought that had kept running through his head when he skipped lunch that day… he hadn't been hungry anyway, his stomach still felt sick from watching Henry steal you from him two nights ago, and he hadn't had much of an appetite since (much to his mother's dismay).

Then he had to watch Henry kiss you with such passion and sincerity before you walked home. He saw the smile, that gorgeous smile lighting up your face, and the way the you and Henry rubbed noses while he told you he'd see 'his beautiful girl’ later before pecking your lips with another kiss and letting go of your waist. You waved to the rest of the group and made your way out of the school.

The group followed Henry out, and started walking towards Belch’s car. “Um… hey, guys, do you mind if I just head home tonight?” Belch asked sadly. The three of them looked at him in surprise. “I'll drop you guys off at home, or whatever I just…”

“You okay? You've been off all day, bud,” Henry pointed out. Belch shrugged.

“Yeah, you didn't even eat lunch,” Patrick pointed out, leaning on his car.

“Just don't feel good,” he mumbled, not looking at them. “Probably comin’ down with somethin’, is all…”

The three of them looked at each other as Belch got into the car without another word. They followed him, and he started the car, starting to drive towards Patrick's house to drop him off. The three boys tried to start up conversations about things Belch loved-- football, cars, hunting --but he didn't seem to hear any of it, staying completely silent and watching the road. He didn't even turn his music on.

He stopped in front of Patrick’s house, and the lanky boy waited for a moment, thinking of what kind of things to say that usually made people feel better. “Say, Belch, I hope you know I’m just teasing you when I say you're fat, right? You're bigger than me, but you're not--”

“This is your house,” Belch said shortly. Vic looked at Patrick, who just nodded slowly.

“Uh huh… see you guys tomorrow, I guess…” he told them, climbing out of the car and walking towards his house. Belch started driving again, going towards Vic’s house. Now the car was silent, Henry and Vic getting the hint that Belch wasn't in any mood to have them around.

When they got to Vic's house, Vic just pat him on the shoulder a bit. “Feel better, man,” he told him, before getting out. Belch started towards Henry's house, and saw Henry watching him.

“What?” he scoffed.

“Pull the damn car over,” Henry ordered. Belch didn't right away, continuing to drive. “Now, Reg.”

He growled and jerked the car into the breakdown lane, putting it in park. “What?” he asked again.

“The fuck’s your problem?” Henry wondered. Belch just shook his head. “Is this about Y/N? Are you mad that I'm playin’ with her?”

“Why would I give a fuck about that?” Belch mumbled.

“Cause you had your eyes on her,” Henry reminded him. Belch rolled his eyes. “Look, I didn't think you really liked her. I mean, you didn't even ask her out. We were all tryin'a get you to do it, you just kinda left, so I figured you must not be interested.”

“It don't matter, Henry. There weren't no way she'd ever go for a guy like me, and I knew that. So when you got up and started flirting with her, I knew I’d never stand a chance. I knew she'd fall for you like all the other girls, and you know what? She did, so…” He crossed his arms.

Henry didn't say anything for a moment. “Sorry, man, I--”

“It's cool, dude. Alright? I'm really happy that Y/N is perfect for your game, that's great,” he snapped. “I mean, what the fuck did you think was gonna happen? I ask her out, and she brushes me off just like Pat and Vic, and then keeps on making heart eyes at you. You guys really think I'm gonna get a girlfriend? I mean, fucking look at me! I realized a long time ago that I didn't have a chance to get a girl, so I don't need you guys tryin’a hook me up with her cute friends, even if her cute friends are into 'chubby guys’. You think I wanna look like this, Henry? You think I just wake up every morning and look in the mirror and think I'm hot shit the way you do? No! I don't look in the mirror, 'cause I don't need to, 'cause I get told at school that I'm just the fat one! I don't fucking care that you stole Y/N from me, I don't care that you told her I hated her or whatever, fucking good for you, I’m  _ so _ glad you're having fun!”

“Woah, you're really pissed about this,” Henry mumbled. Belch glared at him. “Dude, I'll break it off with her…” This caused Belch to look shocked. “I mean it, I'll tell her she's great and all, but I think you two would be better together. I ain't gonna let some chick make drama between us. We been friends since forever, some stupid chick ain't worth fucking that up.”

Belch felt himself calm down at those words. Henry was willing to give up his game to make sure Belch was happy… what had he been thinking before? Of course Henry was his friend. He couldn't believe he had doubted that, he couldn't believe how selfish he had just been, acting like Henry had stolen her to hurt him. Henry was just messing around, it hadn't been about Belch at all.

“Dude, I'm sorry…” he said. He put his head in his hands. Henry frowned. “I'm sorry, man, I don't know what came over me…. Just… just forget everything I said, alright? I don't wanna fuck this up for you… I didn't mean to be such a cuck…”

“Reg, I don't wanna make you upset. She's not worth it, really. I don't really like her, and if this really upsets you…” he trailed off.

“No… no, I'm not upset, Henry, really. Finish your game or whatever, I ain't about to ruin that, just 'cause I was too much of a pussy to ask her out.” He looking down. “Just promise me you won't break her heart too bad.” Henry frowned.

“Dude, I just got with her… I'll break it off easy, tonight, I promise. I'll put in a good word for you,” he promised him.

“Jesus, I'm such a shitty friend…” Belch groaned. He took his hat off and rubbed his forehead. “I mean,  _ look at us! _ The toughest guy in school sitting in my car, talkin’ to me about love and a girl. I'm ruining our friendship over a girl.”

Henry chuckled a little. “You aren't a shitty friend, Belch,” he said. “I stole your girl, friends shouldn’t do that… sorry.”

“Don't be,” he sighed. “She was gonna go for you anyways…” Henry frowned a bit and shook his head. “You gotta tell me. How do you get so skinny? Like, the only way I can get skinny is if I don't eat. But you're skinny,  _ and _ you're jacked. How the fuck do you do it? I'd kill to look like that.”

Henry looked a little annoyed. “I  _ don't _ eat enough, Reg. Not 'cause I don't wanna, but my Dad don't cook for me, I gotta get my own food, and he never has any around. And I gotta keep in shape so I can fight back when he beats me up too much…” he explained. Belch felt a little guilty, making Henry admit that to him. “You've always been a little big, dude, you're better off the way you are…”

Belch huffed a bit. “Sure… maybe I could rub off some of my fat on you, we'd even each other out,” he laughed. Henry stared at him, not saying anything for a moment.

“I'll be gentle about it. I promise.” Belch looked over at him, confused. “I’ll explain the situation, tell her you're a great guy, and that I was lying about all the stuff I said you said about her, and that you two would be a good couple--”

“I dunno, man, maybe we should just save her the boredom and unhappiness of dating me,” he told him seriously.

“Jesus, Belch, cut yourself some slack. There’re some actual ugly, fat guys in the school, you know? You're not one of 'em,” he laughed. “I don't hang out with losers, neither. If you were half as bad as you think you are, I'd beat the shit outta you after class every day.” Belch chuckled a bit. “I stole your girl. That's a huge punch in the gut, man. I might be a dick, but I ain't that much of a dick. She's all yours, bro.”

Belch hesitated. “What if she doesn't like me…?” he questioned nervously.

“Oh my God, dude!” Henry groaned. “She's gonna like you, just quit bein’ a wuss and talk to her!”

“You're sure?”

“Sure as sure, now fucking drive me home, lover boy,” he demanded. But he said it with a smirk, and Belch got back on the road, driving towards Henry's house. Henry got out once they had stopped in his driveway, and he leaned back in to look at his friend. “You got a class with her, right?”

“Uh-huh, second period,” he said.

“You gotta sit next to her, alright? And talk to her if she talks to you. And when the period ends, you ask her out to dinner,” he instructed. Belch looked hesitant. “Do it.”

“Alright, fine… but if it doesn't work out--”

“It will. I'll see you tomorrow, man,” he said, walking towards his house. Belch just smiled and drove himself home, feeling new butterflies in his stomach. He might finally have a chance with you but… there was still the chance that you didn't like him. What if you thought he was gross? What if you thought he was too fat?

Which reminded him, he hadn't eaten for almost two days… he just couldn't get his appetite back. He didn't even want to think about food, and that was weird for him. But maybe it was good, maybe this would force him to lose some weight, and make Y/N like him better. He hoped it made you like him better...


	5. Lies from Sunday

This wasn't going the way you had thought it would.

Your 'date’ at the Quarry with Henry on Sunday had taken an uncomfortable turn, and you felt like you couldn't get past it. First, he had been really adamant about you taking your shirt off…

“You're wearing a bra and stuff, aren't you? Come on, I don't bite,” Henry had tried.

“N-No, I really don't like to be uncovered….” you told him. That's when he had tried to physically take it off of you. “Henry--”

“What's there to hide? You're beautiful,” he insisted, pulling it up a little before you forced it back down, glaring at him.

“No. I don't feel comfortable taking my shirt off. I don't like my tummy and stuff showing…” you explained sternly. He seemed to notice your seriousness on the matter, and you could practically see him trying not to roll his eyes.

“Fine… no big deal,” he mumbled. He had jumped in after that, and you had followed after a few moments of calming yourself down.

You were a better swimmer than he was, which seemed to surprise him. It surprised everyone, given that you didn't appear to be muscular. He managed to grab you a few times and kiss you, trying to make it passionate, but you would pull away.

Eventually the two of you got out and lay on the rocks to try and dry off. He tried to keep talking with you, but he kept rubbing at your hip and you would go quiet for a long time. So he opted to just kiss you, gently and sweetly at first to get you comfortable, then he started to deepen the kiss, forcing his tongue into your mouth and sliding it against yours as if he was craving your taste, and adamant to feel every part of your mouth. You didn't feel very in control of the situation at all, especially when you brought your hand up to push him off and he grabbed it, forcing it down to rub at his crotch. You gasped into his kiss and tried to turn your head away. You were  _ not _ going to let this happen again. There was no way you were going to let this happen to you without saying no, you weren't going to let him…

“Oh my God, you're so fuckin’ beautiful,” he breathed into the kiss. You moved back, holding completely still and looking at him. Maybe he would back off, and you would be okay… “I don't understand how he doesn't see it…”

“Who?” you questioned, starting to move your hand away from him.

“Belch Huggins,” he scoffed. You froze, your heart clenching in your chest. “Prissy little bitch, acting like he knows anything about women.”

“What did he say?” you asked. Henry held back a smirk, but you couldn't tell.

“Nothin’, really. We were all just talking about how hot you were and how I was gonna make my move on you after so long, and he just kinda looked annoyed and said he was only into  _ real girls _ , whatever the fuck that means,” he lied. You felt your face heat up. “And I got kinda pissed at him and told him you were perfect and you were special, and he said if I was into big girls, then sure, but he'd rather have a chick who can keep up with him in bed.” Your mouth fell open and you looked away. “I almost beat his ass, I swear… talking about you like that… if he wants some pretty, thin-waisted, big-boobed bimbo he can go jerk off in a magazine, and screw off.”

“He said that about me…?” you asked quietly. He hesitated.

“I didn't upset you, did I? I was just trying to say that I think you're an angel, and you're only perfect thing on this Earth, and if no one else sees it, then they can--”

“Do you really think I'm perfect?” you cut him off. He stared down at you. It was clear that you were completely heartbroken. And heartbroken girls were the easiest to play with.

“Of course I do…” he whispered, touching your jaw. “I love you, Y/N…”

“You… love me?” you questioned, uncertain, and trying not to cry.

“I know it's so soon… but I'm never going to find someone else like you…” he told you. He leaned down and kissed you again, and this time you let him. He was so gentle and sweet with you, and you felt so crushed and stupid.

You should have known Belch didn't like you… he had made it so clear with his body language, and his behavior when you were around. You had thought it was a crush, but… he really just thought you were disgusting, and fat, and  _ not a real girl _ . How could he think that about you? How could he be so cruel…? You had thought so highly of him and in the end, he was just another douchebag. He probably catcalled all the really pretty girls, and expected to get a gorgeous super model to be his girlfriend.

Whatever. It didn't matter, if he really thought so little of you, then he wasn't worth a second thought. 

“Henry, do you really think I'm beautiful?” you asked him softly, cupping his cheek gently.

“Of course I do, princess,” he agreed. He took your hand again, and brought it down to his crotch. This time you rubbed at him through the fabric of his swim trunks, and he kissed you again, more roughly. Within a few minutes he moved your hand and pulled his trunks down a little, pulling himself out and wrapping your hand around him, holding your hand in place as he moved it along his cock the way he liked.

And you didn't say anything.

He kept your hand on his penis for the next ten minutes or so, kissing you passionately, and then he had had to pull away, grabbing your hand to keep it on him and thrusting a little as he came all over your hand and arm. You just kept a straight face, too afraid to look at him, and not wanting to see the mess on your hand and arm. He noticed your shock, and kissed your jaw gently. “That felt really good, baby… thanks,” he said.

The two of your had left the Quarry soon after that-- after you had spent a while washing your arm off in the water. He had brought you to his house, and at first you had been scared, but then he had asked you to cook for him. That had been a welcome relief, but it was still degrading. You didn't want to just be there with him to be his servant. You had made him dinner, which he ate with the speed and eagerness of a boy who didn't often get this much to eat, and you felt a little sad for him.

But all you could focus on was that he had just used your moment of heartbreak to get himself off. And that he was using your dependency and your weakness to get you to do things for him. All you could focus on was what he had told you about Belch. The things he had said to you hurt you…

You couldn't get them out of your head for the next day. When you saw Belch hanging out with his friends at school, barely giving you a second glance, you realized that Henry was right. He hated you. He didn't even want to acknowledge you. And you had even gone so far as to call him out on his rudeness, and flirt shamelessly with Henry-- practically throwing yourself at him --in front of him.

You didn’t want your night with Henry to come around. You knew what Henry wanted to do to you. You knew he would hurt you if he could. And you knew Henry would do everything he could to get whatever he wanted.

That night you heard a knock on your door, and you took a deep breath before going over and opening it. Henry smiled at you a little, trying to decide exactly what to say and do. “Hey, babe,” he said happily.

“Hi,” you greeted him, opening the door to your home and letting him inside. “Come on in…” You tried to think of what to say, already knowing what he wanted to do. You tried to think of how to steer the conversation to what you wanted to say. But Henry was already on his war-path, taking in the fact that you were wearing a dress that fit you snugly. He looked you up and down out of the corner of his eye and you played with your hair nervously, wondering what he was thinking, what he was going to do, what he might  _ try _ to make you do...

What he was thinking about was how he was stuck between a rock (where he had promised to break up with you and hand you over to Belch) and a hard place (which was quite literally in his pants, and where Patrick’s encouragement hadn’t been helpful).

He had stopped by Patrick’s house to let him know that he had to stop playing the game with you, and Patrick had just laughed at him.

“What?” Henry growled. “The fuck’s so funny?”

“Man, finish the game,  _ then _ break up with her,” he pointed out. A lightbulb went on somewhere in Henry’s brain, and he hesitated.

“What, like, fuck her, and then hand her over to Belch?” he questioned.

“Uh…  _ yeah _ ,” Patrick agreed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“That’s not really nice,” he said uncertainly.

Patrick snorted. “And?”

Henry thought, realizing how ridiculous that had sounded. “All I meant was that Belch is our friend… isn’t that--”

“If Belch wanted that girl, he would fight for her. But what’s he doing? Sitting around on his lazy ass and waiting for you to hand her over to you,” he cut him off seriously. “You’re so fucking close to nailing her, dude, fucking do it and break her heart. Finish the game.”

He had a point, Henry had to admit. Why wouldn’t he just fuck her? Belch could have her all to himself afterward. No harm done, everybody wins.

He had left soon after that conversation, and had gone to your house. As soon as he saw you, he started having second thoughts. You weren't his, could he really do this to his most loyal friend? Belch would never do something like this to him…

But he wasn't Belch. Belch had pussied out, and as much as he loved his friend, the guy really didn't have a chance with you. He was never going to ask you out himself, and that in itself was a good enough reason for Henry to have a little fun before he handed you off to him. He doubted Belch would fuck you well, either, and he figured this was gonna be the last good fuck you were ever gonna get.

Henry put his hand on your hip and kissed you. “So, you have somethin’ you wanted to show me in your room, or were we just gonna… hang out?” he asked smugly.

“Actually… I wanted to talk to you…” you said, trying to pry yourself out of his grip. He held onto you, but he frowned. “I know you're just playing with me, Henry. I know it, and I really don't like it. So whatever this is, it's over. I'm sorry if that ruins whatever you were going for--”

“Alright,” he said. You looked surprised, not expecting him to just agree to this so quickly. “We can break up, Y/N. But you have to do somethin’ for me.”

“What?” you asked, suspicious. He backed you up against the counter. “Henry--”

“Just fuck me, alright? It'll be quick, I just… come on, look at me,” he said, leaning back and showing you his crotch. You saw the bulge in his pants and you blushed. “Don't leave me like this. Let me just get off to you once, then I'll go and you and Belch can get married or whatever.”

“What?” you asked, confused.

“I don't give a fuck about you, that's what you mean by  _ I’m playin’ with you _ , right? You figured that out?”

“Yes,” you agreed. He smirked. “I've known that…”

He chuckled. “See, I knew you weren't an idiot. I knew you caught on. But you let me play with you, what's that about, huh? You liked the attention? You little whore?” You tried to breathe, feeling like you were going to cry. “You put on such a good show for my boys yesterday. And now the whole school's gonna know what a greedy, desperate slut you are.” You held your breath. “Or maybe they won't. Maybe we’ll just ignore this whole thing. See, I told you another lie on Sunday. I told you my good friend Belch said some shit about you that he didn't actually say.” You looked up at him in surprise. “Oh, you didn't catch on to that?”

“Wait, so all those things--”

“Not true. He actually thinks you're real cute, and wants to date you. Been crabby these last couple days seein’ you with me,” he shrugged. You felt your face heat up.

“How do I know you aren't lying?” you pointed out.

“If you don't believe me, that's your problem. I don't care what you think, I'm just sayin’ what I know. He's got it bad for you, and I promised to break up with you and let him ask you out.”

Your mouth had fallen open at some point while he said this, and you tried to process the words as best you could. Belch didn't hate you? He actually  _ liked _ you. He wanted to be with you….

Henry started to unbutton and unzip his jeans and you gasped, trying to get away. “Oh, come on, Y/N, you got all dressed up for me, we might as well finish this fling off with a bang,” he laughed. He moved to pull your dress up, and practically latched onto your neck with his mouth, sucking hard on the delicate skin.

You slapped him as hard as you could across the face. He stumbled back, his eyes wide and pricking with tears from shock and from the stinging. He put a hand on his cheek, feeling the hot dryness where your handprint was reddening his skin.

“Get out of my house,” you ordered, your voice shaking. He looked over at you, his eyes still wide and manic. Like he could kill you. Like he wanted to. “Look, I don't want any trouble, just get the fuck out of my house.”

He tried his best to reel in his temper, giving you a look that told you all you needed to know. You were going to get off easy today. If a next time came, he wasn't going to be so forgiving.

“Since you're Belch's girl, I’ll leave. Remember that. And he probably thinks you're a slut. Or he will, with that fuckin’ hickey.” You blushed and put your hand over the alleged mark on your neck. “As soon as you ain't his, you're dead meat,” he growled at you, storming towards your door, muttering to himself angrily. “Ain’t no girl is gonna smack me around. That's ass backwards…”

He left your house, slamming the door so hard that the windows shook. You winced and hugged yourself. What were you supposed to do? Should you call Belch? What if Henry was lying, what if he didn't like you? But he said you were Belch's girl… that was the only reason you hadn't just gotten a beating, or raped, or something worse that you couldn't even imagine…

You were going to ask Belch tomorrow, during second period. Then you could finally stop worrying... Unless he actually  _ didn’t _ like you... what the hell was going on? What was his deal? Did he like you or not? Henry had just made everything confusing, and you weren’t sure what was true anymore. If Belch liked you, then why hadn't he asked you out on a date yet?

Why had he let Henry steal you so easily…?


	6. Together Feels Right

Belch needed time to think. He needed time to prepare before second period. He had slept surprisingly well the night before, and had woken up with hunger pains and fluttering excitement in his stomach. He chose to focus on the latter sensation, and took a shower, and made at least somewhat of an attempt to look nice. He didn't have a lot of clothes to choose from, though, so the standard jeans and band tee (Metallica, since he remembered that you had a Master of Puppets sticker on your notebook), his usual sneakers and cap were what he ended up with.

He decided to skip first period and walk around, trying to get his thoughts in order. He felt a little lightheaded, but figured it must just be nerves. He hoped Henry had gone through with breaking up with you last night… he hoped you hadn't been too crushed. He wanted to be with you more than he had wanted anything in a long time, and he felt like he could finally admit that to himself.

He turned the corner and his breath caught in his throat. You were standing at your locker, looking through your backpack slowly and carefully. He didn't know how something so simple could look so enticing, but somehow you were making his heart jump in his chest. You seemed to notice the presence of another person and looked up at him, your face turning red and something like fear filling your eyes...

“H-Hi, Reg,” you greeted. He couldn't find the words to respond for a moment, then he cleared his throat.

“H-Hi. Hey,” he stammered. You hesitated a bit and kept going through your bag, looking back down. He gulped, walking over to you. “You don't have a class?”

“Nope. Study hall,” you explained, just barely looking up at him. “You?”

“Oh no, I… geometry, but, it's not important,” he told you. You smiled wryly and he started getting nervous, afraid that you didn't want to talk to him, afraid that you were so heart broken about Henry that you didn't want to see anyone. Then you paused and looked up at him.

“Are you alright?” you asked, your voice laced with concern. He looked confused. “You look… pale. And you’re shaking…”

“Oh… um…” he felt himself blush. “I dunno, probably just…” He leaned against the lockers next to you. “So, did--”

“Low blood sugar!” you gasped. He blinked. “Sorry! I just-- sometimes when I don't eat enough I get shaky. Have you eaten today?”

“W-Well, no--”

“Why not?” you cut him off, sounding concerned again.

Belch gulped. “I wasn't hungry… I haven't been very hungry these last couple days…”

“Wait, so when's the last time you ate?” you pressed, your eyes widening and your attention now completely on him. His mouth fell open, and he tried to think of what to say. He didn't want to make it seem like he didn't eat, he didn't want to worry you. But he also didn't want to lie.

“I uh… I had lunch on Saturday…” he told you.

“Huggins, it's Tuesday morning!” you gasped, although it came out louder than you meant it. You took a breath. “So what you're telling me, is that you haven't had anything to eat in two and a half days?”

Now that he thought of it like, it did sound bad. “Y-Yeah…”

“Why?!”

He didn't say anything and you wrung your hands nervously, huffing and looking towards your locker. You moved towards it and reached in, grabbing your lunch box. You unzipped it, then handed the lunchbox over to him. “But that's your lunch,” he tried.

“I have lunch money. Sit down and eat. I won't let you leave until you do,” you demanded. He took the lunchbox nervously and sat down on the floor next to your locker, looking into your lunchbox… there was a  _ lot  _ of food in there…

You finished getting what you needed and put your bag away in your locker, sitting down next to him. Once he had started eating, he realized just how hungry he really was and started scarfing it down. You kept your eyes on him, worried that he would choke, or get sick from eating after being hungry for so long. But he was alright, and he was done with the contents of the lunchbox in under a minute.

Once he realized what he had done, he winced a bit and handed the box back to you. “Um… thanks,” he said.

“Your welcome.” You stood up and put your lunchbox back in your locker. “Now tell me why you haven't eaten since Saturday.”

You knelt back down next to him and he shrugged. “Wasn't hungry… felt sick lookin’ at the way Henry--”

“You didn't eat because I was with Henry?” you gasped, looking horrified. His eyes widened.

“No!!” he denied quickly. You blinked, confused. “W-Well, yeah, but… I just thought maybe if I looked more like him…”

You felt like he might cry. “That's not okay, you could have hurt yourself, don't ever do that again,” you told him sternly.

He sat silently for a minute, playing with his hands. Your knees were starting to ache on the floor, so you slid yourself to sit on the floor, the linoleum tiles cold against your bare thighs, your dress pulling up a bit so that your bottom more or less was completely on the ground. You tried to fix your panties to cover you a little more, to keep the dirty floor off of your skin.

_ He already thinks you're dirty, whore. _

You could almost hear the words sneered into your ear. It sounded like Henry’s voice, and you shook your head, looking down and taking Belch’s hand gently in yours. “I'm sorry I was unkind to you yesterday… I thought you hated me,” you explained. He frowned deeply, squeezing your hand a bit. “H-Henry told me that you said such horrible things about me, and… and I believed him.”

“What did he tell you?”

You shrugged, not looking at him. “He said you thought I was too big… that you only liked real women that could keep up with you in bed,” you said softly.

“What the fuck…” he growled. You looked up at him, half expecting him to agree that he felt that way. “Henry's selfish. He's a liar and you should never trust him. I can trust him because he's my friend, but don't ever trust that what he says is true.”

“Yeah, I know that now,” you agreed softly.

“Did he break up with you last night?” he asked. You glanced at him. “He promised me that he was going to break up with you, and tell you that I really like you, and he said he'd stop playing his game.”

“What game?”

He hesitated. “They all try to get girls to fall in love with them, then sleep with them, then break their hearts. They kind of… measure who wins by how quickly they can get you in bed,” he explained.

“That’s horrible… did Henry win?” you asked.

Belch looked up with you. “No, cause he didn't sleep with you,” he pointed out. You turned red and looked down. He tensed up. You felt his grip on your hand become stiff. “Did he?”

“No, no, he just…” you started, shrugging. He took a shaky breath. “I-I didn't know he was… that he wanted to… I-I thought you didn't…” You couldn't find the words you wanted to say to him. You were so afraid that he was going to be mad at you, but you didn't want to lie about what happened. “I invited him inside, so  _ I  _ could break up with him, and he really wanted to have… s-sex with me, but I told him no and that we were breaking up. And he was fine with that, but still wanted to have sex, a-and he tried to lift up my dress and he left a mark on my neck…”

“Wait, so what you're sayin’ is, Henry tried to force you into bed last night?” he questioned, sounding angry.

“I-I’m sorry…” you whimpered. “I-I told him no, and he just wouldn't let it go, and he gave me a hickey and I got scared and smacked him, and I thought he might hurt me, I'm sorry, I know I'm a slut, I just--”

“No, no,” he gasped, pulling you closer to him. “Y/N, it wasn't your fault that he came onto you. You're not a slut, and you had every right to hit him. Henry and Patrick… they don't know when to stop. They don't care enough to stop. That's why I don't want you near them, that's why…” He trailed off.

“H-He said he would hurt me if I ever hit him again… I didn't mean to hit him, I just don't like him, I didn't want you to hate me…”

“I could never hate you, that's crazy. Y/N I lov--” he stopped. “I'm going to talk to Henry about this--”

“No!” you gasped. “Reg, it's not a big deal, just… I wanna forget about it, okay?” He frowned a bit but nodded. The two of you stayed silent for a moment, then you took a deep breath, wanting to get to the root of all these problems you had both been having. “Ask me out.”

He looked at you, eyes wide. “What?”

“Ask me out. Ask me to go out to dinner, or to the movies, or something,” you pressed. He looked forward taking a breath.

“Okay. Alright. How about both?” he suggested, looking at you again. You couldn't hold back your smile. “Dinner and a movie?”

“Dinner and a movie sounds great,” you agreed happily. He almost looked surprised. “Wanna get me at five?”

“Y-Yeah. Yeah, that's… that sounds great,” he agreed, smiling brightly. “Wait, really?”

“What’dya mean, really? Of course,” you laughed. You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Haven't you figured out that I'm crazy about you?” He just stared at you, open mouthed and shocked. You kissed his cheek again and leaned your head on his shoulder. “You’re so cute.”

“You think I’m cute?” he asked, blushing.

“So cute,” you agreed. The bell for second period rang and you looked up. “We better get to class. I'll have to fill you in on what you missed yesterday.” You stood up carefully and pulled him along with you. You grabbed your backpack out of your locker and started walking with him to class, the whole time keeping his hand in yours.

You looked so bright and happy, it made his heart swell. You were happy, and you were happy with him. He hadn’t realized the severity of his want for your happiness until right now. You sat next to each other in class, and whispered things to each other, and wrote notes. He tried his hardest to make you laugh, and it wasn’t hard, you laughed at his jokes. Even the stupid ones. Whatever he could do to make you laugh. He loved hearing you laugh. He loved you…

God he loved you so much. This felt so right.

You were forced to part ways after second period, but you had a hard time letting go of his hand, making him promise to meet you outside the cafeteria for lunch. He promised and almost tried to kiss you, but thought better of it, not wanting to rush you with all the things that went along with a relationship.  _ Was  _ this a relationship? Was that what you wanted?

The two of you ate lunch together, and you made him fill his tray up with food, getting yourself what you wanted. He had found out earlier in the day that Henry was trying to avoid you, so the two of you sat out in the hall together.

“I’m really into PDA, does that bother you?” you asked him while you ate. He swallowed his mouthful of food and furrowed his eyebrows.

“What’s that?” he questioned. You laughed a little.

“Like holding hands, and hugging you, and kissing you,” you explained, leaning against him. He blushed. “But in public. I’m a really hands-on person, I like to be touchy all the time.”

“Oh… y-yeah, that sounds great to me,” he agreed, taking another bite out of his food. You smiled and hooked your arm around his as you kept eating your lunch.

At the end of the day, he could see Henry and the rest of his friends waiting for him at the end of the hall, as he walked you towards the doors. He kept glancing at them nervously. “Go ahead and hang out with them,” you told him. He frowned a little.

“You sure?”

“Of course, they're your friends,” you smiled. “I'll see you at five, alright?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, smiling brightly. His smile fell a little as he looked towards his friends. You went on your toes to kiss his cheek and he turned back to look at you, your lips pressing against his. His eyes widened and you quickly moved back.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn't… I was just trying to…” you started. Then you watched him smile, and you went back on your toes to kiss him again, touching his cheek to keep him in place. You felt his hand touch your hip, and rub lovingly. You had no idea that this was his first kiss. You didn't realize that in his head he was screaming, and that his heart was exploding with joy.

“Get a fucking room!” you heard Patrick yell at you across the hall. Belch pulled away and glared over at him, sticking up his middle finger at him. You laughed a little and rubbed your thumb against his cheek.

“Go on, I'll see you tonight,” you told him. He turned back to look at you, and you kissed him gently again, then pulled away and went towards the door. He watched you go, not moving until you were out of his sight. Then he went over to his friends with his hands in his pockets and a big smile on his face.

Patrick was on him immediately, getting him in a headlock and grabbing his hat. “That'a boy, Belchy, you got yourself a girl,” he grinned. Belch got himself out of the headlock and glared playfully at his friend. “ _ So _ , you get invited over to her house?”

“ _ No _ ,” Belch rolled his eyes. “We’re going out to eat--”

“Oh God, you won’t be able to do nothin’ after you eat,” Patrick grimaced.

“--and then we’re going to the movies,” he finished. “Not everything’s about sex, Patrick.”

“That seems wrong, bud whatever you say, foodie,” he teased him.

“Dude, she  _ kissed  _ you,” Vic pointed out, looking excited. “How was that, you ever get kissed before?”

Belch blushed and cleared his throat. “I ain’t been kissed before… but I’m glad it was with her,” he admitted.

“Your virginity is fucking adorable,” Patrick grinned. Vic pushed him.

“You gonna drive her around afterwards?” he asked. Belch frowned. “You know, take her out to the edge of town where it overlooks the valley and the river? It’s a prime make out spot, man, you gotta take her, get at  least a little action.”

“Maybe, but she might wanna take it slow, dude, I don’t wanna rush her,” he pointed out.

“She don’t wanna take it slow, the little slut. Don’t worry,” Henry mumbled. Belch glanced over at him.

“More like  _ you  _ don’t wanna take it slow. You deserved that slap in the face,” he said seriously. Patrick covered his mouth and gasped dramatically.

“Oh yeah? You think I deserved it? You shoulda seen the dress she was wearin’, the slap was just her playin’ hard to get if you ask me. Betcha she'd still fuck me if I wanted to,” Henry told him.

“I'm not pickin’ a fight. I just want you to keep your hands off her. There are plenty of other girls for you to focus on,” he pointed out. Henry shrugged a bit.

“I guess…” he scoffed. “I think she's a bitch anyways, I ain't interested in fuckin’ her no more. She's all yours as far as I'm concerned. But if she thinks she can just slap me whenever she wants, she's got somethin’ comin’ to her.”

“She won't hit you again,” Belch said. “Can we call it even? You stole my girl, and in return she hit you. No more stupid drama okay?”

Henry took a long, annoyed breath. “Fine. But she better be worth it, Belch,” he agreed.

Belch smiled a little. “She is. Don't worry,” he told him. And he meant it. Vic could see it. Henry could see it. Even Patrick could see that there was truth to his words.

He was going to prove to you that you meant the world to him, even if he didn't need to. He knew that even though Henry seemed mad, this was something he would get over, and he could get him to accept you. He would have to. Because you were going to be around for a while.


	7. Epilogue: Game Changer

Belch had come to pick you up at exactly five PM. He had told you how beautiful you looked, and he had opened his passenger side door for you, and gosh, you couldn't stop smiling.

As he drove you towards the diner, he explained that there was a movie at eight at the Aladdin. “What movie is it?” you asked curiously.

“Um… Dawn of the Dead…” he told you. You laughed a little.

“Like with the zombies?” you wondered.

He blushed a little. “Y-Yeah,” he agreed. “I remember I wanted to go see it when it first came out when I was seven, but my Mama didn't let me. They showed it back in ‘82 and me and the boys snuck in. Patrick didn't like it, but I thought it was alright.”

“Why didn't Patrick like it?”

Belch shrugged. “I think the zombies freaked him out. He didn't like the idea of people coming back to life after they die and attacking you I guess,” he explained. “He kept sayin’ ‘once somebody's dead they're supposed to stay dead. That's the point of being mortal’, or some shit like that.”

You laughed a bit and shook your head. “Well, I've never seen it. So it sounds good,” you told him.

He pulled up to the diner and parked, getting out and opening the car door for you again. You blushed and stood up out of his car, kissing him gently. He blushed bright red and you held him arm, letting him lead you inside.

**\---After Dinner, at the Movies---**

“I can never get over how good their milkshakes are,” you sighed happily, sitting down next to Belch in the movie theater.

“I know,” he laughed. “That was delicious, I haven't been this full in a long time.”

“Sorry,” you chuckled. You had encouraged him to get a lot of food at dinner. You were worried about what he had told you, about how he hadn't eaten since Saturday, and at the diner, he had seemed apprehensive about getting what he wanted. You had made it clear that he should get whatever he wanted, and you had ordered first, ordering a lot of food to make sure he felt better about getting so much.

“Don't be,” he told you. “I needed to eat.”

“Yes you did,” you agreed, taking his hand as the movie started. You didn't feel like there were a lot of jump scares, necessarily, but the whole idea of zombies  _ did _ give you the creeps. And whenever something bloody happened, you would gasp and hide your face in Belch's neck or shoulder. He brought his arm around you protectively and kept you close to him so that you wouldn't be so scared.

The movie was long, and there were kids up in the front yelling and making fun, and you definitely had trouble focusing on it after a while. About thirty minutes in, you lifted the armrest between the two of you and cuddled up closer to him. You started kissing at Belch's neck lovingly, and you felt his face heat up as he tried not to get distracted. You giggled a little and kissed his cheek, setting a hand on his knee. He tensed up, so you just lay your head on his shoulder and tried to watch the movie, keeping your hand on him. After a while, you lost focus again and started watching your hand as you rubbed his leg gently, moving farther and farther up his thigh. He started breathing heavily, and you leaned up to whisper to him.

“Wanna be those two kids that make out in the back of the theater?” you teased. He laughed a little, looking around to make sure there weren't any kids or ushers around to see you. You took his hat off and tossed it into the seat next to him, then touched his cheek and turned his attention back to you, kissing him gently. He grunted a little and grabbed your hip, pulling you closer to him.

The two of you somehow managed to kiss for the next hour, trying to keep your hands on each other, trying to get closer to each other. You  _ loved _ how close he was to you, you loved how inexperienced he was. He mostly followed your lead, starting with just kissing on the lips a few times, then to gently lip bites and locking your lips together. You made it all the way to him getting really excited about having his tongue in your mouth, and you had to laugh gently and push him back. “Gentle…” you whispered to him. “Like this…” You kissed him again. Your lipgloss was smudged slightly on both of your faces, and you had left some on his neck from those kisses, but he didn't seem to care, so neither did you. You encouraged him to kiss you more slowly and carefully, letting your tongues move against each other, giving each other equal access to each other.

You let your hand start rubbing at his thigh again, and he made a harsh noise in his throat. You weren't sure how far you should take this. You knew how far you  _ wanted _ to take this. But you weren't sure if he'd be upset about the timing of it. In the movies? With all these people?

You take a risk and slide your hand a little lower, caressing his inner thigh with little circular rubs. He moaned a little into your mouth and tried to pull you closer. You ended up so that you were practically straddling his leg, and your hand was fully cupping his crotch, palming him through his jeans. He was having a hard time sitting still and you giggled a bit, leaning to whisper to him.

“How much longer is the movie?” you asked him.

He took a second to get his thoughts in order, his brain a jumbled mess of sex and overstimulation, and he cleared his throat. “Fuck, uh… t-ten minutes, maybe,” he told you.

“Damn…” you sighed. “We'll have to finish after…” You kissed him again, then sat back down in your seat. You weren't a complete monster, though. You kept your hand on his crotch, feeling the hardness through the denim fabric. He was gripping his arm rest with an iron grip, his other arm on the back of your seat.

When the credits started rolling and the lights in the theater came back on, and the kids in the front started jumping out of their seat, you moved your hand quickly and looked up at him. A laugh escaped your lips before you could help yourself. “You have a little something on your face,” you told him. He looked surprised. “I forgot I was wearing lip gloss. Here…” You pulled a handkerchief out of your bag and started gently wiping it off of his face.

“Y-You have some on you too,” he said, sounding breathless. You giggled a little and finished cleaning him up as best you could, wiping at your own face. “I um… do you wanna drive around a bit? I know a nice spot we can go…”

You blushed a little and nodded, standing up. He grabbed his hat and stood up as well. You bit your lip, taking his hand and pulling him quickly outside.

**\---**

The two of you drove for only about five minutes, to the edge of town. He parked in an empty spot, shutting the car off. You were overlooking the valley and you leaned forward to look out at the setting sun.

“This town is so beautiful…” you sighed. He watched you curiously. “It's so… fucked up, but it's so beautiful.” You turned and smiled at him. “You're the best things to ever happen to me here…”

He felt his heart squeeze in his chest. “Really?” he questioned. You unbuckled yourself and leaned over to him, kissing him gently. His hand ran through your hair a little. You moved back. “I feel the same… about you, I mean. No one's ever made me feel the way you do.” You brushed your hand against his cheek and kissed at his jaw. “I-I love you…”

You froze, suddenly feeling scared. “You do?” you asked quietly. Henry had said the same thing to you to get what he wanted… what if Belch was doing the same thing?

He tensed up a little. “I-I mean… I’m sorry, I didn't mean to… say that out loud,” he admitted. You looked up at him, frowning. “I-I mean, I meant it! I just-- I wasn't--”

“Reg, I really love you, so if you're screwing with me, it's not funny,” you told him seriously. He turned red. “If this is just a game, like Henry was playing with me--”

“It's not a game!” he insisted. You watched him, the way he took your hand. “I-I love you. And I've loved you since the moment I saw you, and every second sitting in class with you had been torture because you aren't mine, and I wanted you to be mine so bad, but I was scared you wouldn't like me and-- a-and I didn't want to scare you away…”

You took a shaky breath. “Promise me…” you whispered. He gulped and nodded. “Promise me you're serious.”

“I promise,” he told you, cupping your cheek in his hand. “Y-You love me back?”

“Yes,” you agreed. He smiled a little and looked down with a blush, fixing his hat nervously. You felt yourself relax and you leaned over to kiss him again. “I love you…”

“I love you too…” he said happily, the biggest smile you had ever seen on his face.

You were so happy just looking at him, but you felt bad. You had kind of left him hanging at the theater, and it was obvious that he still wasn't over your teasing. You glanced behind him, seeing one other car a little ways away, the inside of the car fogged up with smoke. There were some teens sitting at the base of a tree down the hill, making out. But other than that no one was around to interrupt you. You kissed him, running your hand up his chest.

“Can your seats go back at all?” you asked him softly. He turned red and reached down under his seat, pushing his seat a ways back. “Can they lay back?”

“W-Wait, why?” he questioned. You reached down and started unzipping his pants. He kind of just stared at you as you did it, frozen in shock. You stuck your fingers in the opening of his pants and rubbed gently through his thin boxers. You squeezed at his head a little and his mouth fell open, his eyes shutting tightly. Your fingers ran from the tip all the way to the base, and he groaned.

“Wow…” you breathed. He bit his lip and kept his eyes shut. You moved your hand back to pop the button of his jeans open.

“Y-Y/N, are you sure you wanna do this?” he asked. His eyes were still shut, but you knew now he wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do. “I-I don't wanna rush you… I don't wanna make you do this if it's…” You kissed him quickly to tell him this was all okay with you and you tugged at his jeans.

He lifted himself up a bit and tugged his jeans and his boxers down. His cock sprung up and hit his stomach, and he sat back down, covering it slightly with his hand.

He watched you climb over him, straddling his lap and scratching your nails down his chest lightly.

“I told you we'd finish after the movie,” you reminded him. He looked a little shocked, but gulped.

“Maybe we should get in the back seat…” he suggested, looking around quickly. You laughed a little and kissed him deeply, wanting him to never let you go. He rubbed your hips with one hand while the other scrambled for the door handle. He got it open and started sliding out the door. He grunted a bit. “Step down on the ground, sweetheart…”

Your heart melted hearing him call you that, and you stepped out, blocking the door so that no one would see him as he followed you and climbed with you into the backseat of his car.

\---

A little ways away, Henry and Patrick and Victor were walking up the hill to see if Belch had brought you up here like Vic had suggested.

“Oh shit, there's his car,” Vic whispered, moving off to the side with his friends and craning his neck to see.

“Is Y/N with him?” Henry asked.

“I dunno… wait… wait, yeah, I can see 'em, in the backseat,” Patrick told them, using his height to his advantage.

They saw you sit up a bit and kiss their friend, and Patrick cackled a bit. You started to say something, and they hushed him. “Can you hear anything they're saying?” Vic wondered.

“No, we should get closer,” Patrick whispered. The three boys silently moved closer, staying far enough away that you and Belch wouldn't be able to hear them.

“I love you, baby,” you said softly.

“I love you too,” Belch responded, sounding breathless. Patrick had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing. “I-I don't think I'm gonna last much longer…”

“Me neither,” you gasped, then let out a shaky moan. “Reg…”

Vic's mouth fell open, and he looked at his other friends, mouthing 'Are they fucking?’. Patrick covered his entire face, shaking with laughter. He uncovered his face after a moment, and they waited.

“Fuck…” they heard their friend groan.

“Harder, babe,” you whimpered. “Fuck,  _ please _ …”

The car started rocking a bit and Patrick couldn't hold back his laugh, quickly covering his mouth and hitting Henry's arm. “Oh my God!” he hissed. “He's gettin’ laid! Belchy’s gettin’ fuckin’ laid!”

Henry shushed him, trying to keep listening. The rest of what they heard were mostly just whines and pleads from you, and swears and grunts from him. You gasped loudly and cried out, and he let out a loud growl. The car rocked more violently for a moment, and Belch grunted a few more times, then everything was still, and quiet except for you and Belch breathing heavily, and then the sound of you kissing.

“Belch just lost his fucking virginity!” Patrick gasped out, almost crying from laughing. “In the back of his fucking car!” Henry shushed him again. “Wait, did he just win the game??”

Henry hesitated. “What'dya mean?” he whispered.

“He just started dating her today, and he just got laid! He did it all in  _ one fuckin’ day _ !”

“Is he gonna break her heart?” Henry pointed out.

“Belch won the game, deal with it!” Vic teased.

“Nah nah nah, he didn't win nothin’, he ain't gonna break her heart,” Henry insisted.

“Belchy won!” Patrick laughed.

“What the fuck ever,” Henry scoffed.

“Don't be a sore loser,” you yelled out to them from the car. They froze. “At least you got to enjoy the fucking show.”

Patrick burst out laughing, falling backwards to lay on his back and holding his stomach. Henry tsked and rolled his eyes, and Vic turned bright red. You shuffled to sit up, and fixed your bra on your chest and pulled your dress back on. Belch was frantically trying to fix his pants, his face bright red. You leaned forward and kissed him gently.

“Don't worry about them,” you said with a little laugh. “I half expected them to be here for this…”

He laughed. “I’m sorry,” Belch told you. “I didn't know they were here--”

“I don't care. They didn't really see anything,” you pointed out. “And besides… now they're gonna be jealous, since they didn't get any.” He laughed a bit more and kissed you again, you pulled him to hold you. “And they don't have someone who loves them as much as I love  _ you _ .”

He smiled brightly, kissing your neck. “That's true… and they'll never love anybody the way I love you.” You giggled a bit and kissed him deeply.

Belch ignored the teasing and laughter of his friends for a while more, focusing on you and how it felt to be the one on top of the world for once.


End file.
